Field
The present invention relates to apparatuses, methods, systems, computer programs, computer program products and computer-readable media usable for controlling a communication in a communication network wherein spectrum sharing is employed.
Background Art
The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations, together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior, to at least some example versions of the disclosure or of some examples of embodiments of the present invention but provided by the invention. Some such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
The following meanings for the abbreviations used in this specification apply:
AP: access point
ASA: authorized shared access
BS: base station
CPU: central processing unit
CR: cognitive radio
E-UTRAN: evolved UMTS radio access network
eNB: evolved node B
FSU: flexible spectrum usage
GBR: guaranteed bit rate
ID: identification, identifier
ISCR individual spectrum cooperation relationship
LAI: location area identifier
LTE: Long Term Evolution
LTE-A: LTE Advanced
O&M: operation and maintenance
OPA, OPB: operator network A, operator network B
PDCCH: physical downlink control channel
PLMN: public land mobile network
PS: packet switched
PUCCH: physical uplink control channel
QoE: quality of experience
RACH: random access channel
RAN: radio access network
RF: radio frequency
RSRP: reference symbol received power
RSRQ: reference symbol received quality
SCR: spectrum cooperation relationship
SON: self organizing network
TAI: tracking area identifier
UE: user equipment
UMTS: universal mobile telecommunication system
In the last years, an increasing extension of communication networks, e.g. of wire based communication networks, such as the Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN), DSL, or wireless communication networks, such as the cdma2000 (code division multiple access) system, cellular 3rd generation (3G) and fourth generation (4G) communication networks like the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), enhanced communication networks based e.g. on LTE or LTE-A, cellular 2nd generation (2G) communication networks like the Global System for Mobile communications (GSM), the General Packet Radio System (GPRS), the Enhanced Data Rates for Global Evolution (EDGE), or other wireless communication system, such as the Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), Bluetooth or Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX), took place all over the world. Various organizations, such as the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), Telecoms & Internet converged Services & Protocols for Advanced Networks (TISPAN), the International Telecommunication Union (ITU), 3rd Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2), Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF), the IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers), the WiMAX Forum and the like are working on standards for telecommunication network and access environments.
Generally, for properly establishing and handling a communication connection between terminal devices such as a user device or user equipment (UE) and another communication network element or user device, a database, a server, host etc., one or more intermediate network elements such as communication network control elements, such as base stations, control nodes, support nodes or service nodes are involved which may belong to different communication network.
Basically, a communication network is typically divided into several cells controlled by a communication network control element like a BS or eNB, an O&M element and the like.
Besides a classical network environment where plural cells of the same type (e.g. plural macro cells) are arranged in a neighboring manner, new approaches are provided in order to enhance the performance of communication networks. One of these approaches is the implementation of a heterogeneous network structure. A heterogeneous network may comprise e.g. a “normal” communication cell (i.e. a macro cell) controlled by a communication network control element, such as an eNB in LTE or LTE-A networks, and plural small cells having also an own communication network control element or access network element (also referred to as an access point AP), which are referred to, for example, as local area or small cells controlled by a corresponding AP or the like. The term “small cell” is typically used to describe a low-powered radio access node or cell having a range of tens or some hundred meters. A heterogeneous network provides, for example, an improved coverage and the possibility for offloading from a communication in the macro cell to a small cell. The small cells are coupled, for example, to the communication network control element of the macro cell by a backhaul network offering high capacity, or the like.
A further approach for enhancing the performance of communication networks, flexible spectrum management and dynamic access schemes are under consideration. One example is the so-called co-primary spectrum sharing. Co-primary spectrum sharing refers to a spectrum access model where two or more primary license holders (of the same radio service) agree on a joint usage of parts of their licensed spectrum. For example, co-primary spectrum sharing may require a mutual agreement on exact usage conditions (policies etc.) between the license holders, and it may also be necessary that a national regulator has to check and permit the entire model.
As another example, it is also possible that a regulator allocates a part of a communication spectrum not exclusively to a single operator but jointly to several potential users (operators) with the obligation to use it collectively under fair conditions and subject to certain rules.
Basically, co-primary spectrum sharing will provide more dynamic spectrum sharing between operators providing the same radio services.